In the Hall of the Pixel King
(Kids Mode) |artist = Dancing Bros. |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 (2018) 1 (2017) |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |mode = Solo |mc = 2018: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: 2017: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (2018) (2017) |gc = (2018) (2017) |lc = Instrumental |nowc = 8BitRetake (2018) 8BitClassical (2017) |audio = }}"In the Hall of the Pixel King" by Dancing Bros. was going to be featured in , but the routine was scrapped for unknown reasons. The song made a return in as an official track with an entirely different choreo, dancer, and background. It is also featured in and . The song features a remix of by and by . Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2018= The dancer is a man. He is wearing a cyan, yellow and red colored shirt with an 8-bit design. He has a purple glove on his left arm and a blue glove on his right arm. He is wearing shorts which has the same color as his shirt and a pair of red shoes. |-|Just Dance 2017= The dancer is a man whose head is encased in a golden disco ball. He wears a red short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts with black suspenders, green ankle socks, and black and red sneakers. Background The routine takes place in a level in a platformer video game. The routine has four different backgrounds. The background starts inside at an underground level. As the tempo speeds up, the level takes place on a grassland level, and pixelated coins can be seen floating in the sky. Halfway into the routine, the dancer rides on a skateboard, then the background changes into a cloud level in which the camera pans up vertically. The skateboard then disappears into a cloud, where then there are cloud platforms. As the track changes to Ode to Joy, the dancer is seen hopping vertically through cloud platforms. As the track changes back to In Hall of the Mountain King, ''with a faster tempo, the background changes into a level that's completely made out of ice. In the end, a treasure chest is seen along side the dancer, meaning that the dancer won the "game". Throughout the routine, various stuff like the already mentioned coins, enemies, and obstacles appear. The background is predominanty based off of 1980s 8-bit arcade games. The man is seen in a dark cave with stalactites falling. Two Jack-o-Lanterns arise from spurts of lava, who are defeated by the man's musical notes, which he shoots from his arms. The background turns green with metal pillars and pink flying dragon heads. Based on a Screenshot of gameplay. The background turns into a purple wall with orange and black rocks on the outside. Gold Moves Just Dance 2018= There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your left hand on your hip and your right fist up. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: Punch with your right arm out and kick with your right leg out. 8bitretake gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 8bitretake gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game 8bitretake gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 8bitretake gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game |-|Just Dance 2017= There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Move your left arm to your left side and put your right arm up. This is the final move of the routine. 8bitclassical GM1.png|Gold Move Trivia * is the fifth song in the series to be performed by Dancing Bros. * In the Hall of the Pixel King is the third classical piece in the series, after Hungarian Dance No. 5 ''and ''William Tell Overture. It is followed by Carmen (Overture). * In the Hall of the Pixel King is the fifth known song to be scrapped in an earlier game before appearing in a later game, after We Can’t Stop, Copacabana, You Never Can Tell, and Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini. ** However, it is the second song to receive an entirely new choreography, after Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini. **It is also the third song to have a change in background elements, following We Can t Stop and You Never Can Tell. * The coins in the background resemble the Mojo coins from and . * In the Hall of the Pixel King, along with Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward, Carmen (Overture), and Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum version), were originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, they were scrapped for unknown reasons. * The Wii version of the routine has no sound effects when coins are collected, when rocks are collided into.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6ZeOGeRI6w ** A similar problem happens with Another One Bites the Dust s alternate version and Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) s Football Version. * At the start of the routine, the player is logged in the "game", as displayed in the routine. * At the end of the routine, a robotic voice can be heard saying "I am the mountain king". However, it is not translated into lyrics. ** A similar incident happened with Skin-To-Skin, Just Mario, Dagomba, and D.A.N.C.E.. *On the menu square and coach selection image for the scrapped routine, the dancer is not pixelated; however, in the actual gameplay, album coach, and half coach, he is. **Also, the album coach has no outline. *The Beta coach is the second coach to have a disco ball for a head, the first being the unknown dancer used in the background of Gentleman. ** It is followed by the background dancers from Happy and Je sais pas danser. * On the menu square, the coach is flipped, except for the glove colors. Gallery Game Files 8bitclassical cover generic.png|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' ( ) 8BitRetake Cover Generic.jpg|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' 8bitretake cover phone kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) 8bitclassical cover albumcoach.png| album coach 8bitretake cover albumcoach.png| album coach 8bitretake banner bkg.png| menu banner SE8E41_f2bcd885_14.png| album background 8BitAva.png|Avatar on 8bitretake p1 ava.png|Avatar on 8BitRetake_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots 8bitclassical menu mod.png|''In The Hall of the Pixel King'' on the menu (modded) 8bitclassical load mod.png| loading screen (modded) 8bitclassical coachmenu mod.png| coach selection screen (modded) 8bitretake menu.png|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' on the menu 8bitretake load.png| loading screen 8bitretake coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 8bitretake promo.PNG 8bitretake sidewinder jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Fight Club) 8bitretake promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements 8 bit gameplay.png|Beta gameplay 1 Eight bit classic.png|Beta gameplay 2 Ee.png|Beta gameplay 3 Ooooooo.png|Beta gameplay 4 Behind the Scenes Newdiscoballguygtoto.png|Beta routine Others Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 8bitRetake_BACKGROUND.png|Background Videos Official Audio In The Hall Of The Pixel King (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers In the Hall of the Pixel King - Gameplay Teaser (US) In the Hall of the Pixel King - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay In the Hall of the Pixel King - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) In the Hall of the Pixel King - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) In the Hall of the Pixel King - Just Dance Now In the Hall of the Pixel King - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 2018 - In The Hall Of The Pixel King - NO GUI Beta Elements In the Hall of the Pixel King (Beta - HUD Only) - Just Dance 2017 (Mod) Leak References Site Navigation es:In the Hall of the Pixel King pt-br:In The Hall Of The Pixel King ru:In the Hall of the Pixel King Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Classical Music Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs by Ubisoft